For more than 40 years, the Neuroscience Training Program has provided graduate training in neuroscience at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. Students are able to engage in research training with faculty in the Program who have research interests that span the breadth of modern neuroscience. The Neuroscience Training Program is designed specifically to allow students to develop research independence within a structured framework. The specific aim of this application is to obtain continued support for a predoctoral training grant now in its 34th year. The 80 members of the training faculty in the Program draw from 21 departments from across the UW-Madison campus. The faculty bring an array of scientific interests and methodologies to student training, ranging from molecular genetics to whole brain imaging. Students are encouraged to combine methods learned in different laboratories in approaching their research questions, and they are required to seek advice from several faculty members in developing and executing their research project. Due to this diversity, the training faculty set an intellectual format for students in the Program that emphasizes conceptual and highly integrative approaches to scientific endeavors. Such interaction provides a context that encourages scientific advances. The primary goal of the Program's training in neuroscience is to enable students to gain experience and knowledge through coursework, seminars, laboratory research, teaching, and community outreach. As has been customary in the Program, the selection of trainees will continue to be based principally upon prior research accomplishments and demonstrated potential for an independent research career as productive neuroscientists. The Program's goal is to attract students to neuroscience and to train them with intellectual breadth necessary so that they can become the leaders of the next generation of neuroscientists with research careers in academics, industry and public service.